Mi Papaver somniferum
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: Como el opio; esta droga te atrapa, sabes que está mal, sabes que te dolerá, pero aun así no puedes dejarlo...así es mi deseo por ti.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, no me pertenecen; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor, Cassandra Clare C:

Aquí otra locura de un mundo paralelo! :) esperando que sea de su agrado. ^^

Dedicada a mi linda Técnico y a mi Nee-chan que me presentaron (y me hicieron adicta) estos maravillosos libros, y que además me dan ánimos para escribir; espero les guste!

Y a todos aquellos que alguna vez estuvieron conmigo y que hoy ya no están más. ^^

Esta historia está ligada a la de **"**La Tormenta de Arena" (así que les recomiendo se den una vuelta por esa historia XD).

Mi _Papaver somniferum_*

Capitulo 1. De secretos y malas decisiones.

En la mañana el olor de café inunda el departamento, el sol se abre paso entre las ventanas y eso motivo a Simón Lewis a que abriera los ojos y se levantara de un salto.

Se dirigió a la sala y encontró al rubio cazador de sombras y al dueño del departamento, sentados en el viejo sofá, viendo las noticias de la mañana, con una taza de café humeante; cuando vieron aparecer al vampiro diurno, el hombre lobo sonrió:

-Buenos días Simón-dijo amigable-hay café caliente en la cocina-

-Buenos días!-miro de reojo al cazador de sombras, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto al escuchar al vampiro-Gracias Jordan- respondió y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó una taza de la alacena y se sirvió un poco del aromático líquido.

Se dirigió a la sala y se sentó a un lado de Jordan, los tres jóvenes miraron en silencio la televisión por unos minutos, hasta que el joven de ojos verdes se levanto de golpe.

-Bueno chicos, me voy a trabajar, tengo que entregar algunas cosas-fue a la cocina a dejar su tasa vacía, tomo sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta-Nos vemos más tarde- y salió del departamento.

Y en ese viejo sofá solo quedaron el cazador de sombras y el vampiro, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos; hasta que el joven vampiro no fue capaz de soportarlo más y se levanto del sofá para dirigirse a la cocina, se quedo unos instantes mirando a la nada y pensando que las cosas se habían vuelto más complicadas de lo que realmente deseaba. Hacía solo un par de días desde que Jace se había autoproclamado su "guarda espaldas" y practicante se había mudado al departamento de Jordan; pero más importante que eso, había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que ellos dos habían estado juntos, solamente había pasado algunas semanas desde que ellos dos se habían olvidado de toda la lógica del universo y se habían entregado a una pasión desenfrenada.

A pesar de que habían pactado olvidar lo sucedido, los recuerdos vividos y escalofriantes se alojaban en la memoria del joven vampiro y aunque se obligaba a eliminar esas imágenes, simplemente todo su ser se resistía a hacerlo. Y por esa sencilla razón había evitado a toda costa no estar a solas con el joven de cabellos dorados, así evitaría verle a los ojos, así evitaría enfrentar explicaciones y razones, así evitaría recordar.

Pero definitivamente había sido mucha suerte que los días pasados Jordan estuviera en casa, y esa buena suerte muy pronto llego a su fin. Y ahora se encontraba arrinconado en la cocina, como una pequeña presa ante un depredador voraz.

Tiro el café por el drenaje (no había tomado ni un sorbo), lavo la taza y se dirigió a su cuarto. Pero antes de llegar escucho la voz que le hizo temblar.

-¿Y bueno cual es el plan para hoy vampiro?-

Como acto reflejo contestó-Soy Simón-

-Bueno, Simón- respondió con fastidio-¿Qué haremos hoy?, tal vez un ensayo con la banda…atrapar a tus atacantes… ¿cuál es el plan?-

-No tengo ningún plan-suspiró con fastidio-Ya sé!, porque no vas solucionas tus problemas con Clary y vuelves a tu casa, y regresas a tu vida para que yo continúe con la mía-

-Vaya! No sabía que tenías una vida…-respondió con un excesivo grado de sarcasmo.

Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los ojos negros del vampiro, su mirada era capaz de perforarle el alma.

-Simón-dijo por fin-¿estás molesto conmigo?-su voz sonaba realmente consternada.

-Nunca me has caído bien, y eso no es extraño…-comprendía bien el verdadero significado de la pregunta, pero no se atrevió a contestar con sinceridad.

-Tienes razón no me extraña…-sonrió-pero yo me refería…a nuestro pequeño secreto- sonrió como un minino.

El joven vampiro sintió su cuerpo estremecer.

-aaah…en realidad no se qué pensar…-bajo la mirada.

Jace se levanto del sofá y se colocó a escasos centímetros del vampiro, el cual reaccionó rápidamente y retrocedió.

-Quiero saber…qué opinas sobre lo que paso entre nosotros…-su mirada dorada estaba tranquila aunque firme y decidida.

El joven de ojos castaños, desvió la mirada.

-Que te puedo decir…-evitaba la mirada del cazador de sombras, temía que este pudiera leer sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-Solo dime la verdad…-busco la mirada del joven vampiro-yo seré sincero contigo; me encanto lo que pasamos, fue increíble-suspiró con una sonrisa-me gusto que tomaras el control…y ver tu cara cuando llegabas el limite, fue lo mejor y quisiera repetirlo…- cerró los ojos y sonrió complacido.

De nuevo el escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño, tomo aire y se preparo para decir algo de lo que posiblemente se arrepentiría.

-…a mi también me gusto…también me gustaría repetirlo-de inmediato se arrepintió de cada una de sus palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde y la sonrisa de Jace lo indicaba.

-Genial, en ese caso tengo algunas propuestas que te encantarán escuchar-y de nuevo esa odiosa y perfecta sonrisa surcaba el rostro el joven cazador de sombras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primer capítulo terminado! Wiiii :3 Espero comentarios para ver si les gusta el rumbo de la historia :).

*_Papaver somniferum; _también se llama: Amapola blanca. Es una antigua planta medicinal cuya savia similar al látex contiene muchos alcaloides, de los cuales los más importantes son la morfina, la codeína y la papaverina. El opio tiene uso medicinal para aliviar el dolor, como medicamento para la tos y para tratar la diarrea. Además de ser una importante planta medicinal, también se usa como droga ilegal.

Sé que es un poco bizarro el titulo pero bueno me gusta esta especie :) además de que su uso para aliviar el dolor hace referencia a lo que experimentan Jace y Simón (su encuentro "casual"), pero una vez que pasa el efecto el dolor vuelve con mayor intensidad y se necesita una dosis más grande…he inicia una adicción.


	2. Chapter 2: Ser deseado no significa ser

**Capitulo 2: Ser deseado no significa ser amado.**

La sorpresa surco el rostro del joven vampiro-¿Propuestas?, que clase de propuestas…-la duda y curiosidad surcaba su semblante.

-Bueno en vista de que caíste ante mí encanto-agrego con aire de superioridad, mientras Simón rodaba los ojos con fastidio-Creo que ambos podemos cumplir muchas de nuestras fantasías ocultas- sonrío con picardía.

Los colores invadieron el rostro del joven castaño-Que clase de fantasías podría cumplir contigo…-murmuro para sí, tan bajo que Jace apenas pudo oírle.

-Entonces ¿qué dices?, te gustan los disfraces, el sadomasoquismo, las violaciones…los tríos…-esa última sonó con un tono más lento y sutil.

Escuchar a Jace hablar de esa forma era por demás muy extraño, palabras que Simón jamás creyó poder escuchar, y menos que fueran dirigidas hacia él…era completamente irreal.

-No tengo idea nunca había pensado en eso...-su voz era varios decibeles más baja de lo normal, y de manera completamente inconsciente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Jace sonreía, parecía disfrutar el torturar a Simón de esa manera; pero de un momento a otro su semblante cambio y se volvió distante.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?-dijo el cazador de sombras de una manera fría, muy distinto a como había hablado anteriormente.

El castaño parpadeo incrédulo por el repentino cambio de conversación, podía sentir una punzada de duda y confusión en su interior.

-…realmente no siento nada…- no sonaba del todo convencido, y era la verdad no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y de lo que no, era confuso.

Jace sonrío aliviado, se sintió tan complacido con la respuesta, que no notó la duda en la voz del vampiro.

-Me alegra oírlo-respondió tranquilo- no puedo ofrecerte mucho de manera sentimental…-continuó con un tono triste- pero de manera sexual me interesas mucho-sonrió de manera forzada- Clary,…yo; la amo…y todos mis sentimientos son para ella, pero a ti te deseo…-sus ojos dorados brillaron de manera hermosa.

Era aterrador el joven Lewis, no sabía que decir; y mucho menos sabía que sentía, no lo amaba, eso era seguro…pero entonces por qué le dolía escuchar que el solo era deseado y no amado…todos desean ser amados y el joven vampiro no era la excepción, y eso hacía que doliera mucho.

-Está bien no te preocupes…- dijo ignorando las dudas internas-no siento nada por ti, y no llegare a hacerlo; soy una persona muy complicada sentimentalmente, y tu definitivamente no eres mi tipo…-dolía y la vez no, era la verdad debajo de una mentira.

-¡Excelente!-exclamo el cazador de sombras y se acomodo de nuevo en el viejo sofá-entonces qué opinas de las fantasías que te propuse-de nuevo apareció esa sonrisa felina en su rostro.

El castaño se congeló ante la declaración, aunque entra tantas sorpresas esta era la menor.

-…un trío…eso es tan trillado…además a que inocente criatura corromperás Wayland-se acomodo en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

-hahaha!- el rubio soltó una estridente carcajada- bueno si te interesa algo así…tengo al candidato perfecto- termino con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, ¡claro!, eso no te lo puedo creer…y si piensas que quiero hacerlo con el extravagante de Magnus, estas más loco de lo que pensé-

-jajaja! Magnus?, aah por favor, él sería el ultimo candidato; a no ser que quieras sufrir una tortura por parte de mi hermano- su rostro parecía contento aunque en el fondo se apreciaba una profunda tristeza.

-Bueno…no creo que quieras hacer incesto…o sí?- miro con fingido horror al joven de ojos dorados.

-Oh! Por favor! No me creerás tan loco, o sí?-

-Bueno…nada se sabe; y en esta vida todo es posible-su sonrisa mostró sus blancos caninos.

-mmm en eso tienes razón, realmente no estaba preparado a que tú fueras tan bueno en la cama-el vampiro le lanzo una mirada asesina-haha! Vamos no me mires así…es una cumplido…pero cambiando de tema, quieres saber quien me confesó sus oscuros deseos hacia a ti?-su mirada leonada, era capaz de calentar incluso al corazón mas frio.

-….está bien dime quien ese "supuesto" candidato…-su voz estaba cargada de incredulidad.

-Jordan…-sonrió complacido al ver la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad del Simón.

-hahahaha!- fue el turno para reír del vampiro.-eso no te lo puedo creer, ni en mil años…digo, Jordan es tan cool que jamás se fijarían en alguien como yo-

-Por favor, yo soy mucho mas cool que él…-se inclino hacia adelante y sus mechones dorados cayeron sobre su rostro- dime a caso te gusta?-

Simón se sintió ruborizar.

-Claro que no!, por favor! Eso no es posible…-desvió la mirada.

-Tienes razón!, como podría pensar eso si tienes a alguien como yo, como podrías fijarte en él…-dijo con su típica voz llena de superioridad.

-Eres un idiota!- y desvió sus orbes castañas -Eso que dices es imposible…Jordan Kyle…haha!, no me lo creo-

-Bueno si no me quieres creer, pregúntaselo a él personalmente- sonrió divertido.

-Además como lo sabes, digo ustedes no son los mejores amigos…-lo miro con desconfianza.

-Me lo dijo el lunes, estaba un poco pasado de copas, así que me confesó, sus deseos ocultos por ti-

-Eso no es posible…como es que no lo escuche!- se levanto del sofá de un salto.

-Estabas dormido…-tenía una expresión aburrida, odiaba que pusieran sus palabras en duda.

-aaah…en verdad…-lo miro todavía incrédulo.

-Si, en verdad…eres como la bella durmiente…solo que sin lo de bella-sonrió con socarronería.

Fulminó con sus ojos castaños al cazador de sombras.

-Entonces que te parece, ¿te gustaría estar conmigo y con Jordan?-sus ojos dorados brillaron con una hermosa y misteriosa luz.

-….-dudó un poco en responder-…Esta bien…acepto la propuesta- su amplia sonrisa hizo que sus dientes brillaran.

Su decisión buena o mala, ya estaba hecha. No podría retroceder a sus palabras, pero si podía arrepentirse y sufrir por las mismas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Listo el segundo capitulo :D


	3. Chapter 3 Red de Niebla

Buenas a todos! :) Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo!; y lamento la tardanza, fue muy difícil escribirlo…pero una vez que tuve la inspiración necesaria puede terminarlo :D ..así que espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, no me pertenecen; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor, Cassandra Clare C:

Dedicada a mi linda Técnico y a mi Nee-chan que me presentaron (y me hicieron adicta) y a Akeifa que ha dejado un lindo review en esta historia, y me hacen tener ganas de escribir.

A mi inspiración y la musa que fue buena conmigo para hacer esté capitulo realidad.

"Y escribí, y escribí…para no morirme de amor"

**Capitulo 3: Red de niebla*.**

Pasaron algunos días y joven vampiro se limito a ignorar cualquier voz en su cabeza que hablara sobre la propuesta de Jace o cualquier cosa que se relacionara con ese tema. Parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo que comenzaba a creer que todo lo había imaginado.

Aun que se limitaba a ignorar todo el asunto, una parte muy dentro de él deseaba que todo aquello fuese cierto, y que Jace y Jordan sacaran a colación todo ese tema; pero los días pasaban de maneran tan normal que comenzó a perder las esperanzas.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día caluroso, uno de esos días que no dan ganas de salir, Jordan se ofreció para preparar una rica comida estilo mexicano que aprendió en esos programas de cocina y decidieron acompañarla con cervezas bien frías, y de esta manera combatir un poco el calor húmedo de aquel día.

Era como pasar una buena tarde con los amigos; son de esas cosas que se supone los chicos hacen, nada de habar de sentimientos o cosas como relaciones sexuales, solo una típica y tranquila charla de chicos…. Era tan divertido que el joven vampiro se sintió normal y humano, un chico normal con sus "amigos"…era muy agradable.

El joven vampiro ni aun siendo humano gustaba mucho de tomar bebidas alcohólicas, y por ello solo tomó un par de sorbos a su cerveza, pero se quedo ahí con ellos riendo y platicando; mientras que el joven licántropo y el nephilim bebían una botella tras otra.

Y terminaron con todas las reservas de alcohol de Brooklyn a las tres de la madrugada…. cuando Jace comenzó a sacar su lado agresivo, Simon y Jordan se las arreglaron para mandarlo al "cuarto" de Simon e inmediatamente el joven de ojos dorados se apropió de la cama, eso sin olvidar decir algunas malas palabras a sus amigos, producto de su exceso de alcohol en las venas.

El joven vampiro (que era el único sobrio del grupo) pensó con amargura que tendría que pasar la noche en el viejo sofá; pensaba en eso cuando una mano peculiarmente fuerte se poso sobre su hombro.

-Vallamos a dormir…-habló con una sonrisa y ese peculiar timbre de voz que tiene los que se han pasado de copas, y lo dirigió a su habitación.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, veía imágenes y escuchaba fragmentos difusos de acciones pasadas, todo tan lejano…todo tan irreal... estaba en la misma cama que Jordan Kyle, no lo podía creer y se pegaba al extremo para evitar rozar con el licántropo…aunque el olor de esa habitación era tan dulce y peculiar que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-voltéate, déjame abrazarte…-la voz aterciopelada del hombre lobo hizo mella en los nervios del vampiro, y si su corazón aun latiera, un terrible vuelco hubiera sentido dentro de su pecho.

Sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al joven _Praetor lupus; _sintió sus manos rodearle…pero más que eso, sus hermosas y suaves manos comenzaron a acariciarle de manera suave y rítmica.

Como envuelto por una tenue, tranquila y dulce balada se dejo llevar, por aquellas caricias.

Era la primera vez que todo ocurría tan tranquilo, tan dulce tan envolvedor; no era un experto en el sexo, pero todas las anteriores veces que lo había hecho, incluido Jace, había sentido una tremenda llamada de deseo que lo consumía, que lo empujaba a actuar sin cordura, todas esas veces había sentido una pasión desbordante, todo era rápido y feroz…pero esta vez era muy distinto, era lento y dulce, no era una llamarada, era un tintineo de calor constante. Era diferente, tan difícil de entender.

Se volteo para quedar frente al ojiverde, espero un beso cargado de pasión, pero sin sorprenderse demasiado descubrió que el joven acarició su rostro con suavidad, recorrió sus mejillas, el contorno de sus ojos y finalmente el contornos de sus labios…y los besó con ternura, no con pasión; los besó con amor y no solo con deseo.

Y todo aquello que lo vampiros no pueden sentir, en ese instante, en ese solo beso el joven vampiro fue capaz experimentar.

Imito al joven licántropo y se concentro a descubrirlo, en acariciarlo como nunca había hecho antes, se empapó de un aroma curiosamente floral y dulce que deprendía la piel dorada del hombre lobo; y lo besó con los ojos abiertos intentado mirar algo que no era capaz de comprender, tanta sutileza, tanta dulzura, lo había tomado desprevenido.

-cierra los ojos, Simón…-susurró-debes cerrar los ojos para sentir el beso-lo decía mientras sus parpados cubrían sus orbes verde olivo.

El vampiro diurno sabía muy bien que al besar se cerraban los ojos, lo había hecho antes…pero esta vez, lo olvido, quería que sus ojos corroboraran lo que sus manos sentían, quería comprobar que aquello era real y no solo un juego de su mente abandonada.

Las carisias dulces continuaron, las sensaciones lentas eran nuevas para él, eran nuevas y hermosas, únicas; sintió el duro y perfecto abdomen del licántropo y se sintió avergonzado de su propio cuerpo imperfecto, pero reprimió el deseo de alejarse avergonzado, pues sus manos danzaban encantadas; sintió bajo el ombligo muy cerca de la intimidad del hombre lobo una pequeña cicatriz horizontal, pero eso no lo hizo detenerse solo lo hizo sentirse más inseguro; esa cicatriz, seguramente era la marca de alguna batalla ganada, de alguna historia interesante; algo que retrataba el valor, el coraje y la fuerza del hombre con el que compartía la cama…y dolía, él no era así, el no era valiente, no era fuerte y nada en su poco trabajado y escuálido cuerpo podría demostrar lo contrario.

Todo era silencioso, suave…tan triste, que tanto era verdad, que era mentira, su sonrisa, su olor dulce ¿todo era parte de un juego de deseo? O era parte de algo más….No, solo era deseo, el vampiro lo sabia; debía saberlo; el licántropo amaba a Maia…no aun vampiro imperfecto.

Todo continuo despacio…el vampiro era capaz de saborear el alcohol en los labios del licántropo, era capaz de sentir miedo, vergüenza, deseo y pasión, todo el mismo tiempo...simples roces y carisias que lo llevaron a experimentar cosas mucho más allá de la vividas con anterioridad..

-¿Te gustó?- pregunto el ojí verde.

-…Si…-susurro el vampiro.

Fue lo último que se dijeron antes de dormir abrazados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se coló por la ventana, y el vampiro abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintió su brazo hormiguear de forma extraña, miro a su alrededor…y a su costado…su brazo estaba debajo del hombre lobo (la razón por la cual se le comenzaba a acalambrar), trató de no moverse para no despertarle…era la primera vez que dormía con alguien que no era Clary…y se sentía tan bien despertar con la persona que desato en él reacciones químicas la noche anterior. Sonrío, no podía evitarlo mientras veía a Jordan respirar rítmicamente y aspirar su aroma…había descubierto que era lo que más le gustaba de él…ese aroma tan difícil de describir pero que era capaz de nublarle el pensamiento hasta a la persona más centrada.

Jordan se movió, liberando el brazo del vampiro diurno y este aprovecho para levantarse con extremo sigilo, dedicándole una última mirada al licántropo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Sonreía mientras preparaba café, una vieja costumbre al parecer, ya que él ni siquiera tomaba, se sentía inexplicablemente feliz y eso le gustaba.

Escucho el leve chirrido de una puerta al abrirse y en el umbral de la cocina a pareció el rubio con su melena alborotada y cara de cansancio…pero como ya era una molesta costumbre el joven se veía igualmente atractivo…

-Café…genial!, gracias vampiro…y ¿cómo termino todo ayer?-sus ojos dorados centellaron.

-Soy Simón…pues eres mucho más agresivo cuando estas ebrio que cuando estas sobrio...aunque eres más dócil-sonrió

El joven rubio estaba a punto de hacer responder, cuando el joven licántropo apareció detrás de él.

-Buenos días- sonrió de manera somnolienta y sus ojos verde olivo con destellos dorados lucían hermosos.

Al verle el joven vampiro sintió un sobresalto en su interior -Buenos días…¿Café?- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Aaaah sí, me encantaría…-le dedico una sonrisa al vampiro, esas sonrisas que lo hacían ver mucho más atractivo de lo normal.

-Y ¿qué paso después de que me mandaran dormir?-pregunto Jace con verdadera curiosidad, después de dar un sorbo a su café.

Simón sintió un aumento en la velocidad de su flujo sanguíneo.

-Aaaah…no recuerdo bien lo que paso anoche…desventajas de beber tanto…-se adelanto a responder el licántropo, y rió con un poco de vergüenza.

Al escuchar esto el vampiro de ojos castaños vaciló un poco cuando le entrego la taza de café y sus ojos se cruzaron con la intensa mirada olivo del licántropo el cual sonrió con dulzura y sus ojos mostraron algo que él no fue capaz de descifrar.

No sabía porque pero el vampiro diurno sintió una presión en el pecho…realmente lo que paso era tan banal como para que él lo olvidara…

Es solo deseo, no hay amor…se repetía constantemente, pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar sentir un vacio creciente en su interior

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuku! Fin de esté tortuoso capítulo! X_x aaah no se dejaba escribir…pero ya esté por fin :).

Y de nuevo el titulo es otra cosa de biólogos XD….

*Redes de Niebla (o neblina): Es una trampa que se utiliza para capturar animales que vuelan, principalmente aves y murciélagos. Tienen la forma de cualquier red, digamos es muy parecida a una red de voleibol, solo que estas son muy delgadas (por ello su nombre por que resultan difíciles de ver XD) y tiene unos dobleces para que caigan los organismos. Se colocan al paso de donde se suponen cruzaran los animalitos, de la misma manera como se coloca una red de voleibol :P. Estas deben ser revisadas de manera constante ya que los animalitos que quedan atrapados pronto morirán si no son liberados.

Y bueno a lo que hago referencia con el título es que una vez que el animalito choca con la red, le es imposible zafarse, pues entre mas se mueve para salir esta se enredad mas y mas… Jordan fue la "Red de niebla" de Simón ya que el sin notarlo cayó en esa red invisible, en aquel juego sutil del licántropo, le resultó mucho más peligroso que cualquier juego directo e intenso y al final le fue imposible escapar.


	4. Chapter 4

Hooola todos! :) Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo!; y lamento la tardanza, la verdad no creí que la historia durara tanto, así que estoy muy feliz! :D (Se abraza a ella misma u.u). Bueno gracias a todos los que lo han leído (Miles de millones de Gracias! ^^)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, no me pertenecen; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor; Cassandra Clare C:

Dedicada a mi linda Técnico y a mi Nee-chan que me presentaron (y me hicieron adicta) y a todos lo que la leen en especial a RonaldGarcia91 por ser tan buen lector y contestar todos mis mensajes XD

A mi inspiración y la musa que se fue de vacaciones y me dejo pensar a solas u.u.

"_A veces para empezar, debes terminar". _

**Capitulo 4: De largas y necesarias despedidas. **

Recluido en su habitación, los últimos días para el vampiro diurno habían resultado monótonos y dolorosos. No podía asimilar, las palabras de Jordan y menos aun no podía enfrentarse al él y preguntarle sobre lo que paso esa noche.

Mientras el sufría en silencio la vida a fuera no se detenía, aunque preocupados por el encierro de Simon, justificado con "cosas de vampiros", Jordan continuaba con sus trabajos para el _Praetor lupus _y por su parte Jace comenzó a alejarse del departamento para ir al Instituto y ver a su familia, que aunque él no lo dijera mucho, los extrañaba en demasía.

Finalmente un tarde el joven de ojos castaños se decidió a salir al mundo, descubriendo que el departamento era un cementerio; se alistó para encontrarse con la única persona con la que se sentía bien, y que a pesar de toda la locura que habían vivido últimamente, ella era y lo seguiría siendo por siempre; su mejor amiga.

Y se encontró con aquella bella pelirroja en el restaurante Taki's, el cual se había convertido en su punto de encuentro. Ella lo abrazó al verlo, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron; aquel gesto se sintió tan familiar que por uno momentos se sintió tranquilo y feliz.

Ella era la persona más importante en su vida, y sabia todo de él, las cosas buenas y las cosas malas…pero esto era diferente, por mucho que confiara en ella por mucho que quisiera contarle todo…no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía lastimarla de esa manera.

Solo se limito a hablar de cosas banales y preguntarle cosas simples. Sabía que si le decía lo que había vivido; el enorme peso que tenía cargando en su corazón se aligeraría, pero nadie debía saberlo, lo había prometido; se lo había prometido.

-Me iré un tiempo-el vampiro cambió drásticamente el tema, al no poder contener los desbordantes pensamientos en su interior.

-¿Qué?...¿A dónde iras?- sus ojos verdes se agrandaron sin poder contener la sorpresa.

-mmmm aun no lo sé pero, tengo ganas de cambiar de aires…después de todo mi sueño siempre fue recorrer el país en bicicleta- sonrió con dulzura tratando de suavizar la situación.

-hahahaha…¿en verdad ese es tu sueño?...-preguntó enarcando las cejas con una sonrisita burlona.

-mmm, en realidad no….pero me parece un sueño muy convincente- sonrió de medio lado- lo malo del asunto es que no tengo bicicleta.- bajo la mira reteniendo la risa provocada por su mala broma.

Ella le dio un golpecito amistoso.

-la verdad no sé porque estás haciendo esto, se que ocultas algo…te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo, pero hagas lo que hagas yo te apoyare….-sonrió y sus bellos ojos verdes brillaron más que nunca.

Él no dijo nada, solo sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza y con el mismo cariño que sintió la primera vez que la vio.

-Gracias Clary-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dirigió al departamento de Jordan, tomó las pocas pertenencia que poseía y escribió una nota simple y con caligrafía descuidada; en donde le agradecía al hombre lobo todas las atenciones, pero que era momento de ser un vampiro, fue todo lo que escribió pero esas sencillas palabras contenía una enorme nota de dolor y pesar; pues él había elegido errar por el mundo sin nada que lo atara, ya que después de todo él viviría eternamente, mientras que todo lo que el amaba y conocía desaparecería poco a poco y que tal vez eso era lo que realmente deseaba.

Finalmente dejó las llaves en la barra y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas; incapaz de despedirse, incapaz de enfrentar a aquellos hombres, eligió su camino…esta vez decidió huir.

:D Bueno espero que les guste!. Reviews? :3


End file.
